The White Lily
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Riku, seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang ke Jepang, mendapatkan keberuntungan layaknya durian runtuh? Fic Rikuesan dari: Shazanami Myztica... RnR Pleasee?


Fanfic berdasarkan rikues dari Shazanami Myztica. Shaza, otak Lu-chan lagi agak eror nieh.. jadi maaf banget kalau agak aneh ceritanya… m(_,_)m

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Pemuda berambut putih itu melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian menatap pada pemandangan indah di depannya, dia tersenyum sedikit. "Japan, finally I came to here," gumamnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

The White Lily© NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, violence yang tidak suka tombol back masih nunggu nih~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Riku Kaitani, adalah nama pemuda itu, pemuda yang bisa dibilang pendek ini mempunyai wajah tampan yang sangat diminati oleh para gadis. Betapa tidak? Matanya berwarna hijau emerald, kulitnya berwarna cokelat, postur tubuhnya juga sebenarnya sesuai. Dia datang ke Jepang untuk menetap, tergiur dengan rumor bahwa Jepang adalah penghasil anime dan manga yang terbanyak. Maklum, dia adalah seorang otaku dari London, namun dia ini asli warga Jepang.

Sewaktu masih kecil, dia lahir dan tinggal di Jepang selama 5 tahun, namun, kemudian dia langsung pergi ke London untuk ikut orangtuanya bekerja. Tidak heran juga, dia sangat fasih dalam memakai bahasa Jepang. "Aaah, ini sudah lama sekali semenjak aku datang kemari, enaknya ngapain dulu ya?" gumamnya.

Riku terus berjalan, tanpa mengetahui bahwa daritadi gadis-gadis sudah memperhatikannya. Selain itu, sebenarnya Riku juga jago olahraga, dia mempunyai tehnik lari yang begitu cepat dan mampu mengalahkan musuh-musuh kuat. Tidak heran bahwa di Inggris dia mempunyai banyak teman.

Braak! Riku menoleh mendengar suara keras itu, suara keras yang berasal dari gang sepi pinggir jalan, didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Riku mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Riku mengintip dari balik gang kecil tersebut, dan menemukan seorang lelaki tua yang hampir saja bonyok karena dikeroyok oleh pria-pria berbadan besar itu.

"Heh, jika kau tidak cepat berikan uangmu… kau tidak akan segan-segan kubunuh!" ancam pria berbadan besar itu.

"Benar, jika kau tidak mau memberikan harta kekayaanmu kepada kami maka hidupmu berakhir disini," balas seorang pria berbadan botak.

"Atau, kau mau kami melakukan sesuatu pada anakmu yang manis itu?" ancam pria dengan tattoo disebelah kirinya.

"Tidak akan… sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memberikan hartaku kepada kalian," ucap lelaki tua itu dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kau ini!" Pria berbadan besar yang memakai anting di telinga kirinya itu melayangkan tinjunya ke arah lelaki tua itu, akan tetapi…

Syuuut! Praaak! Pria berbadan besar itu roboh seketika berkat sebuah besi yang melayang begitu saja mengenai kepalanya. "Ap-apa ini? Siapa yang?" semuanya menengok ke arah sumber tersebut, dilihatnya oleh mereka seorang anak sedang memegang besi yang cukup berat dan pasti sakit kalau kena kepala.

"Aku, ada masalah?" tanya Riku kepada mereka.

"Berani-beraninya kau anak kecil!" salah satu dari mereka mendekati Riku untuk memukulinya, namun gerak refleks Riku cepat, dia segera menendang sebuah botol kosong cola yang berada di dekat kakinya, sehingga mengenai muka pria itu.

Boenk! "A-auh!" rintih pria itu sampai mundur ke belakang, akan tetapi belakang pria itu tembok, jadi sukseslah kepala pria itu membentur tembok.

"Kau!" pria kedua melayangkan tinjunya. Namun Riku dengan cepat melempar besi yang berada di tangannya ke muka pria itu, alhasil muka pria itu menjadi hancur dan babak belur.

"Sekarang tinggal kau ya," gumam Riku menatap pada pria yang mempunyai tattoo di lengan kirinya.

"Peh, mana mungkin aku takut dengan anak kecil sepertimu," remeh pria itu lalu menyerang Riku lurus ke depan. Namun, Riku langsung bergeser ke samping dengan cepat, kakinya diulurkan sebelah untuk menjatuhkan pria itu. Bruuakk! Wajah pria itu mungkin sudah bonyok karena terkena aspal yang sangat keras.

Riku berdehem pelan, kemudian memasang senyum menakutkan, "Hei, bagaimana kalau sekali lagi?" gumam Riku sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Namun, keempat pria itu sudah kabur duluan akibat perbuatan Riku. "Dasar payah," gumam Riku kemudian mendekati lelaki tua itu. "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Riku sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Sejenak lelaki tua tersebut memandangi Riku kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Jika tidak ada kamu, mungkin aku sudah habis tadi," ucap pria itu menerima uluran tangan Riku.

"Tapi, kenapa paman bisa dipalak oleh pria-pria tersebut?" tanya Riku heran.

"Bagaimana ya… susah menjelaskannya… karena paman adalah kaisar Negara ini," ucap paman itu.

"Eng?" gumam Riku. "Hee? Kaisar ya? Itu hebat sekali berarti!" ucap Riku terpana.

"Terima kasih, setidaknya aku harus memberimu imbalan," balas pria itu.

"E-eh imbalan? Sebenarnya sih aku melakukannya dengan senang hati… tapi kalau mau dikasih… aku tidak bisa menolak 'kan? Sekali-kali rezeki harus diterima juga," ucap Riku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahaha, kau ini lucu ya, siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu.

"Kaitani Riku," jawab Riku.

"Hmm, Kobayakawa Shuma," balas pria itu. "Mari ikut saya," ucap pria itu lagi, dia mengambil handphonenya yang berada di sakunya kemudian menelepon seseorang. Seusai menelepon pria itu tersenyum ramah ke Riku, "Tunggu sebentar lagi ya," ucapnya.

Riku menuruti perkataannya, tidak lama kemudian, sebuah limousine panjang dan mahal datang ke arah mereka. Mau tak mau Riku terkejut melihatnya, "Hee? Limousine siapa ini?" gumamnya.

Namun, Shuma sudah membukakan pintu mobil limousine itu untuk Riku, "Silahkan masuk," ucapnya mempersilahkan.

"A-aku?" ucap Riku sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Shuma membalasnya dengan anggukkan, "Uwah..", gumam Riku tidak percaya ketika sudah berada di dalamnya. "Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Riku.

"Kediamanku," balas Shuma ramah.

-o-0-o-

"Glek, inikah… kediaman anda?" gumam Riku ketika mengetahui seperti apa 'kediaman' seorang kaisar itu.

"Haha, biasa saja kok. Ayo, silahkan masuk," ucap Shuma mempersilahkan Riku masuk.

"A-ah iya," gumam Riku sambil menengok ke sekitar. _'Dalamnya juga luar biasa… hebat sekali…'_ pikir Riku yang memandanginya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kemudian, mereka duduk di ruang tamu, sang pelayan membuatkan teh untuk mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau apa?" tanya Shuma memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" gumam Riku sambil meminum teh-nya.

"Kau mau minta apa sebagai imbalan, itu terserah padamu," ucap Shuma sambil meneguk teh-nya.

"Te-terserah kepadaku?" gumam Riku. _'Uwa… apa ya? Mobil mahal? Apartemen mewah? Tunggu, kok kedengarannya aku matre banget ya? Ah, tapi mumpung durian runtuh, gak ditangkep sayang 'kan?_' pikir Riku sambil terbang ke nirwananya. "O-oke! Aku mau-"

"Ayah, kau disini?" gumam seseorang dari arah belakang. Seolah-olah dialah yang memutus pembicaraan mereka berdua.

'_Siapa sih? Bikin aku jengkel saja'_ pikir Riku, dia menengok ke arah belakang dan mendapati seorang 'malaikat' berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh? Ada tamu ya? Ma-maaf ya," ucap pria itu sambil menunduk hormat, kemudian berlari kecil ke aah ayahnya.

Riku menelan ludah-nya sekarang, tampaknya ada seseorang yang telah mengubah pikirannya. _'A-ah… bukankah aku boleh meminta apa saja? Rezeki tidak boleh ditunda 'kan?'_ pikir Riku sambil melihat ke arah pria manis itu.

Seorang pria yang sangat manis, berambut cokelat, bermata cokelat keemasan, berkulit agak kecoklatan, pokoknya sangat manis. Dia duduk dengan anggunnya di samping ayahnya, kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Riku, dia mengenakan yukata berwarna biru muda cerah.

"Jadi, kau mau meminta apa?" ulang Shuma.

Glek! Riku menjadi gelagapan, entah dia harus meminta ini atau tidak, sebenarnya dia bingung. Kalau minta menikahkan dengan anaknya yang itu takutnya malah dia diserahkan kepada polisi karena abnormal. Kalau minta apartemen mewah dan mobil mahal kedengarannya terkesan matre… malu gitu, kan dihadapan cowok manis. "E-eh, a-ano, e.. to," gumam Riku pusing, jelas dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Terpaksalah, "Ti-tidak usah, aku sudah cukup senang bisa membantu anda. Dan perjamuan teh ini saja sudah sangat menyenangkan," ucap Riku.

Shuma memperhatikan reaksi Riku yang aneh semenjak anaknya ada diantara mereka, kemudian dia memberi isyarat untuk anaknya agar kembali ke kamarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah hutang nyawa dengan Riku, sudah pasti dia tidak enak jika tidak memberikan balas budi. "Jadi, kuulangi kau mau apa?" tanya Shuma kepada Riku ketika anaknya sudah pergi.

'_Eh? Ehehe, ternyata dia bisa membaca pikiranku ya? Oke.. aku mau… ah.. tobat Riku'_ ucap Riku kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ti-tidak usah kok, ahaha," ucap Riku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begitu? Padahal sebenarnya aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan anakku yang tadi," ucap Shuma sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Plik! Otak Riku langsung bekerja mendengar perkataan Shuma tadi. "Be-benarkah?" tanya Riku tidak percaya.

"Serius, bagaimanapun juga aku berhutang nyawa padamu," balas Shuma. "Jadi?" dia segera memancing Riku yang nampaknya tergiur akan penawarannya.

"Em… oke kuterima," ucap Riku menjabat tangan Shuma.

"Deal, saya senang sekali mempunyai menantu baik sepertimu," ucap Shuma ramah.

"Ahaha, saya juga," balas Riku dengan senyum ramahnya. _'Dan aku senang sekali bisa mempunyai istri err… suami semanis anak anda'_ pikir Riku. Benar-benar picik sekali…

-o-0-o-

"Anda habis dari mana, tuan muda Sena?" tanya seorang pria tinggi bertubuh besar dan berambut hitam.

"Oh, Shin. Aku tadi baru saja menemui ayah, sepertinya dia kedatangan tamu," ucap pemuda bernama Sena itu. "Tapi… tamunya ganteng sekali tadi," sambung Sena sambil tersipu. Mendengar hal itu, Shin hanya bisa memandangi Sena dengan raut muka kecewa dan sedih.

"Tuan muda sebaiknya anda segera sarapan, anda belum sarapan 'kan?" ucap Shin.

"Kau benar Shin! Aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Sena kemudian pergi dari hadapan Shin.

'_Tahukah, kau tuan muda? Semenjak aku pertama kali mempunyai pekerjaan mengasuhmu, aku sudah mempunyai perasaan seperti ini. Namun, kau sama sekali tidak pernah menoleh kepadaku'_ pikir Shin, dia memegang dadanya kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Eeehhh?! Yang benar saja?! Kenapa?!" suara protes dari Sena terdengar hingga seluruh penjuru rumah. Hampir saja ayahnya ini harus menutup telinganya agar tidak budeg. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sena.

"Aku berhutang budi padanya," sambung Shuma.

"Hanya berhutang budi saja aku sampai harus dibawa-bawa?" umpat Sena kesal.

"Maaf deh, tapi ayah yakin kau tidak akan menyesal," gumam Shuma.

"Bukan seseorang dengan telinga lancip, gigi runcing, rambut pirang dan suka membawa senapan 'kan?" tanya Sena. Seseorang entah dimana: Accho!

"Ya tidaklah, memangnya aku mau mengawinimu dengan iblis?" ucap ayahnya. "Kau tahu pria muda yang tadi pagi datang kemari?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ooh, pria itu ya, ada apa?" tanya Sena.

"Dialah orangnya,"

"Ng? Eeeh?!" kali ini bukan protes maksudnya, kali ini dia teriak karena sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan yang dia inginkah. Seorang seme tampan, baik, dan tingginya tidak terlalu tinggi dari dia. "Benarkah?" tanya memastikan.

"Benar,"

"Ka-kalau begitu… aku mau," ucap Sena mantap.

"Deal," ucap Shuma menjabat tangan Sena.

"Deal," jawab Sena. Diantara kebahagiaan mereka berdua, seseorang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan yang telah dilakukan mereka. Wajahnya pucat, sepertinya hatinya sedih sekali, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum ketahuan oleh mereka bahwa dia 'menguping'.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Sama sekali.. tidak aku sangka! Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba!! Ternyata Jepang membawa keberuntungan yang sangat banyak ya!" teriak Riku gaje di kamarnya. "Namanya siapa ya? Kalau tidak salah kata kaisar tadi, namanya adalah Sena…. Huah.. akan kuingat," gumam Riku.

Dia kemudian membuka jendela apartemen barunya dan menengok ke luar jendela. "Huah, malam ini anginnya juga segar," gumam Riku.

"GUK!"

"Ng?" gumam Riku, dia membuka matanya, ada seekor anjing di depan matanya. Seekor anjing yang kelihatannya garang dan pemakan manusia. "Khuwaa!" teriak Riku ketika anjing itu menggiggit bokongnya. "Anjing dari mana ini?!" teriak Riku gak jelas di kamarnya dan lari-larian.

"Cerberuuuuss!" teriak seorang pria dari luar jendela. Mendengar hal itu, sang anjing melepaskan gigitan mautnya dari bokong Riku dan berlari ke arah suara pemiliknya itu. "Nah, kau sudah kembali ya… bagus sekali, anjing pintar," ucap pemiliknya yang mirip Iblis itu.

Riku langsung berlari ke arah jendela dan meneriaki pemilik anjing itu. "Hei kau! Gila ya! Ngelepas anjing jangan malam-malam dong! Dan apa alasan anjingmu itu menggiggitku? Anjing itu tidak rabies 'kan?!" teriak Riku di jendelanya.

Pemilik anjing itu menatap ke arah Riku, "Gomen ne," ucapnya singkat kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Hah?! Reaksi apa itu?! Benar-benar cowok kurang ajar!" maki Riku. Dia kemudian menutup jendelanya dengan kencang dan pergi merangkak ke kasurnya. _'Sudahlah, mungkin besok akan menjadi hari yang baik'_ pikir Riku kemudian memejamkan matanya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ohayo," sapa Riku kepada calon tunangannya itu. Sena membalasnya hanya dengan senyum dan anggukkan, tampaknya dia masih canggung kepada calon suaminya di kemudian hari itu. Riku disuruh datang oleh Shuma ke kediaman mereka, katanya sih untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Sena. "Eh, emm, jadi mau jalan-jalan?" ajak Riku.

"Boleh, disekitar rumah ini saja ya," ucap Sena malu-malu. Riku mengangguk kemudian dia menggenggam erat tangan Sena, membuat Sena sedikit kaget dengan tingkah Riku itu. Namun, dia membiarkan Riku melakukannya, ada perasaan bahagia menyusup ke dalam hatinya itu.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar kolam ikan, maklum rumahnya sangat luas dan bergaya Jepang. "Uwah… jadi itu ya calon tunangan tuan muda Sena. Tampan sekali," ucap pelayan wanita berambut biru tua.

"Benar, mereka tampak cocok sekali," balas seorang pelayan wanita berambut cream. Mendengar tentang apa yang mereka semua katakan tadi, bagi Shin itu sakit sekali. Shin mencoba mengacuhkan semuanya, namun dia semakin penasaran… yang ada, hatinya malah hancur.

"Sena, kau itu sukanya apa?" tanya Riku ketika mereka duduk disekitar kolam ikan.

"E-eh aku? Aku sukanya… apa ya? Bunga lily putih, sepertinya sangat cantik. Aku juga suka makan, tidur, nonton Tv, lalu-"

"Ahaha, sudahlah," ucap Riku. _'Eh buset, manis-manis sifatnya kayak begini'_ pikir Riku.

"Maaf, aku keterusan," gumam Sena. "Aku juga suka teman… sebenarnya selama ini, temanku itu hanyalah para pelayan yang mengasuhku saja, dan aku senang sekali karena aku akan ditunangkan. Saat itu aku berpikir, temanku bertambah lagi," ucap Sena, dia memandang ke langit lepas.

Riku memandangi anak yang berada di sebelahnya itu, dipegangnya pundaknya, kemudian diarahkan mukanya Sena tepat ke hadapannya. "Aku… aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang melebihi 'teman' bagimu," ucap Riku bersungguh-sungguh.

Mendengar hal itu, muka Sena memerah sendiri, ini pertama kalinya muka memerah ketika berhadapan pria. "E-eh baiklah," ucap Sena.

Mendengar hal itu Riku tersenyum, membuat pipi Sena tambah merah lagi. "Terima kasih ya," ucap Riku. "Pipimu merah tuh, kau habis makan apa?" tanya Riku dengan bodohnya.

"E-ee, anu, e-to… kepiting?" jawab Sena ngasal. Riku hanya diam memperhatikan Sena, namun sesaat kemudian dia tertawa lepas yang membuat Sena ikut tertawa.

'_Sakit, rasanya hatiku ini sakit sekali melihat kalian berdua yang begitu akrab. Kenapa? Kenapa senyummu dan tawamu ditujukan kepadanya? Bukan ke aku?'_ pikir Shin sambil memegang dadanya sendiri. Hampir saja airmatanya keluar_, 'Aku mencintaimu tuan muda, kau tahu? Tidak, kau tidak tahu, namun kini aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi… kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain'_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Shin! Kau tahu? Ternyata namanya Kaitani Riku! Dia baik sekali… dan romantis," ucap Sena ketika Shin mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya. Shin hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak memberikan respon, "Kau juga tahu? Dia orangnya sangat lucu dan polos loh! Aku… suka sekali padanya," ucap Sena sambil tersenyum lembut.

Shin mengerutkan dahinya, dia ingin keluar saja dari kamar ini. Namun dia belum dipsersilahkan keluar, _'Kenapa kau membicarakan tentangnya dengan wajah gembira seperti itu? Kenapa? Apakah dia begitu berarti bagimu? Ah, bodohnya aku, tentu saja sangat berarti yaa… dan aku tidak bisa percaya kau bilang seperti itu, kau menyukainya?'_ pikir Shin.

"Lalu, dia itu orangnya juga-"

"Maaf!" ucap Shin menyela pembicaraan.

Sena menatap Shin dengan terkejut, "Eh?" gumamnya.

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku. Tapi masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan, jadi bisakah aku pergi?" tanya Shin.

Sena terlihat menunjukkan raut wajah sedih, namun dia memaksakan tersenyum, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak boleh menahanmu terus-terusan disini hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatanku," ucap Sena.

"Baik, terima kasih," ucap Shin, sesaat ketika akan membuka pintu, Sena memanggilnya.

"Shin! Uumm, terima kasih ya," ucap Sena.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, kau selalu saja menemaniku ketika sedih, kau sanggup mendengarkan curhatanku hingga berjam-jam, kau selalu menghiburku… aku sangat menyayangimu…", ucap Sena.

Shin tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya, "Sama-sama," ucapnya. _'Terima kasih, tuan muda Sena. Setidaknya itu menghangatkan perasaanku'_ pikir Shin kemudian menutup pintu itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Sena, kau tahu? Sawah, di tengah-tengahnya apa?" tanya Riku memberikan tebak-tebakan untuknya.

"Eemm, padi!" jawab Sena yakin.

"Salah, yang benar ya W dong. Kan, S-A-**W**-A-H," ucap Riku.

"Hee? Ada benarnya juga sih," ucap Sena.

"Sena kau tahu?" tanya Riku.

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku sangat menyangimu?" ucap Riku jahil.

"Gombal, kalau itu aku sudah tahu," ucap Sena sambil menonjok kecil bahu Riku.

"Ohoho, tapi kau suka dengan kegombalanku 'kan?" tanya Riku. Sena hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan calon suaminya itu, dia benar-benar beruntung sekali. Tiba-tiba Shuma mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang asyik bercanda.

"Wah.. wah.. aku perhatikan sepertinya kalian berdua sudah sangat dekat sekali ya," ucap Shuma kepada mereka berdua.

"Iya, Ayah.. aku merasa cocok dengan Riku," ucap Sena.

"Begitupula denganku," balas Riku.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan resepsi pertunangan besok?" ucap Shuma ngasal.

"Heh?" gumam mereka berdua.

"Iya dong, 'kan lebih cepat lebih baik," ucap Shuma menirukan gaya calon presdir 2009 di Indonesia.

"Iyaya, ya sudah kalau begitu Ayah!" ucap Sena menyetujui.

Mendengar hal itu, Riku berkeringat dingin. "Aha, orangtuaku ada di London, jadi kukira besok mereka belum bisa pulang," ucap Riku.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting orangtuamu menyetujui, besok pukul 6 sore datanglah kemari ya," ucap Shuma.

"I-iya," balas Riku. _'Weeks, memang sih udah dapat persetujuan dari orangtua, tapi masa secepat ini? Besok aku harus pakai baju apa? Aku belum mengambil cucian di laundry, uang sakuku cukup tidak ya untuk membeli cincin?'_ pikir Riku bingung.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sinar mentari menyambut hari yang cerah di pagi ini, sepertinya ada beberapa cahaya yang menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, dengan enggan Riku membuka matanya. "Engh," erangnya ketika bangun, dia mengambil jam weker yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jam delapan? Baguslah, aku masih punya waktu untuk membeli pakaian dan cincin," gumam Riku, dia kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Seusai mandi, dia kemudian berganti baju dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

-o-0-o-

"Uwah, mungkin untuk baju, bagus yang ini kali ya?" gumam Riku, dia memilih beberapa baju untuk ke acara resepsi itu. "Yang ini bagus! Baiklah, yang ini saja!" pilih Riku mantap. Seusai membeli baju, dia kemudian pergi ke toko cincin, "Uhm.. bagus yang mana ya? Memangnya Sena suka yang mana?" gumam Riku sambil memilih-milih.

"Jangan yang ada motif hatinya, dia kan cowok. Jadi, ah bagus sekali yang ini!" ucap Riku. "Maaf, boleh tolong lihat yang ini?" tanya Riku. Sang pegawai mengambilkannya untuk Riku, Riku kemudian memandang cincin itu. Cincin cantik berwarna emas, dengan dihiasi tiga batu permata berwarna putih di sisinya, Riku memandang seksama cincin itu.

"Itu cincin model baru, dihiasi dengan batu permata putih, untuk orang yang melambangkan ketenangan dan kesucian," ucap pegawai toko itu.

"Putih… baiklah aku membeli ini!" ucap Riku, untungnya dia sudah memperkirakan akan uang sakunya.

"Terima kasih," jawab pegawai toko itu senang.

Riku menenteng barang belanjaannya, dia berjalan dengan senang gembira, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada banyak pasang mata yang mengamatinya. _'Senangnya, aku tidak sabar menunggu jam 6 nanti, Sena.. akankah kau menerimaku?'_ pikir Riku. Syuut… duaak! Darah mengalir begitu saja dari kepala Riku, semua barang yang dipegangnya jatuh, tubuhnya limbung ke tanah, dia hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal 'Sena'.

"Akhirnya kita mendapatkannya," ucap pria dengan tattoo di sebelah lengan kirinya.

-o-0-o-

"Uhuk!" Sena terbatuk-batuk ketika memakan makanannya, melihat hal itu ayahnya memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sena?" tanya ayahnya khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, ayah," jawab Sena berbohong, padahal dia tahu, bahwa dirinya sendiri mengalami perasaan tidak enak. _'Riku… apakah kau baik-baik saja?'_ pikir Sena.

"Bersiap-siaplah, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu setengah enam," ucap Shuma.

"Ba-baik," ucap Sena.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Riku membuka matanya perlahan, pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah gelap, semuanya gelap, namun samar-samar dia bisa melihat kembali. "Ap- ini dimana?" gumam Riku ketika dia menemukan tubuhnya terikat di suatu tiang.

"Sudah sadar? Kau masih ingat dengan wajah ini?" ucap seorang pria dengan tattoo di lengan kirinya.

"Kalian! Mau apa kalian?!" teriak Riku.

"Tentu saja 'kan? Membalas dendam kami," ucap pria yang dulu wajahnya dilempari besi oleh Riku, dia menampar wajah Riku dengan keras, membuat darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha! Semalaman penuh kita siksa anak ini!" teriak mereka. Mereka mulai menghujani Riku dengan pukulan dan tendangan, ada yang menendang wajah Riku, ada yang menonjok perut Riku, bahkan menjambak rambut Riku, mereka lakukan itu dengan rasa senang.

Namun, Riku hanya memikirkan satu hal, '_Sena maaf', 'Sena maafkan aku'_ pikir Riku.

"Hei! Tidak puas dengan tangan kosong 'kan? Bagaimana kalau pakai senjata juga!?" teriak salah satu anak buahnya.

"Boleh juga,"

-o-0-o-

Deg! _'Ri-Riku… kenapa kau tidak datang? Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau terlambat'_ pikir Sena, dia meremas dadanya. Rasa ketakutan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya, "Ukh… ukh," gumam Sena, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Tuan muda Sena, anda di-" Shin melihat wajah Sena yang menangis, itu menyakitkan, menyakitkan hatinya, lebih sakit daripada melihat Sena berdua dengan Riku maupun ketika Sena membicarakan Riku.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" gumam Sena terisak.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan membawakannya untukmu… itu pasti," gumam Shin dari belakang.

"Eh?" Sena menengok ke belakang, namun Shin sudah tidak ada.

"Hosh… hosh… memangnya anak itu dimana?!" ucap Shin sambil terengah-engah. Shin sudah menyusuri daerah sekitar kediaman mereka, namun tidak menemukannya. "Dimana?" gumam Shin kesal. Karena terlalu fokus kepada pencarian, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada orang di depannya.

Bruuk! "Aaw," keluh Shin. "Eh, kau itu kan…",

-o-0-o-

Riku mungkin sudah babak belur karena dihajar oleh mereka, semua pakaiannya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah, wajahnya juga sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak darah. Namun kesadarannya masih ada, "Hhh.. hh…", gumamnya. _'Sena maaf, Sena maaf'_ berkali-kali dia ucapkan itu dalam pikirannya.

"Hei, dia tidak mati juga! Jadi kita apakan ini?" teriak seseorang yang botak.

"Kita habisi saja dia, dengan ini," ucap pria itu sambil menggenggam batu bata yang besar.

"Bagus sekali," balas teman-teman mereka.

"Mampus kau!" Pria bertatto di lengan kirinya itu mengacungkan tangannya untuk membenturkan batanya ke kepala Riku.

Syuuutt! Braaak! Tap. Tap. Buaak!

Suara bagasi yang dijebol paksa dan suara langkah kaki terdengar, kemudian terdengar pulalah suara tonjokan. Tonjokan itu mengenai salah seorang yang ingin memukul Riku dengan balok kayu itu. "Apa? Siapa itu?" teriak salah seorang anggotanya.

Riku yang masih bernafas mendongakkan wajahnya, _'I-itu bukankah salah seorang pelayan Sena… dan… pria anjing kurang ajar itu?!'_ pikir Riku.

Dengan cepat Shin langsung mengahajar para bandit sialan itu. Namun ketika mereka akan menyerang Shin lagi… "Kekekekeke… terimalah ini… dasar bodooooh!!" teriak pria yang disebut pria 'anjing' itu. Dia mengeluarkan 9 senapan entah darimana kemudian menembakkannya kepada semua bandit itu, walau tidak ada yang kena, dan sepertinya itu disengaja. Sekarang para bandit itu pingsan dengan celana mereka yang basah, mereka terkencing-kencing karena takut dengan keabnormalan pria 'anjing' itu.

"Hiruma, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia ada disini?" tanya Shin.

"Kekeke, itu gampang, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, waktu itu anjingku kabur dan menggigitnya," ucap Hiruma sambil menyimpan senapannya tadi.

Shin kemudian melepaskan ikatan Riku, "Pergilah," ucap Shin.

Namun, Riku limbung hampir saja dia tidak dapat berdiri, "Apakah masih sem-"

"Pergilah, 'dia' menunggumu," ucap Shin. "Kau harus memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya," sambung Shin lagi.

Riku menatap Shin dengan heran, namun kemudian dia mengangguk. Riku langsung berlari cepat ke arah rumah Sena, tidak peduli dia tidak bawa apapun juga.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau menyerahkan anak itu kepadanya?" tanya Hiruma dari belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena aku percaya… dia adalah pria yang dipilih olehnya," ucap Shin.

"Khe, jadi begitu,"

-o-0-o-

"Hosh.. hosh..," braak! Sena menatap kaget kepada pintu pagar yang langsung terbuka, dilihatnya Riku yang sedang berdiri disana dengan kondisi yang amat sangat parah.

"Riku, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau terluka? Hei Ri-"

Riku berlutut di hadapan Sena, tangannya menggenggam sesuatu, bunga lily putih. "..ukh… ma-afkan aku… aku datang terlambat… dan tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan untukmu… ukh.. jadi… maukah kau menerima-ku… sebagai tunanganmu..?", ucap Riku sambil mengacungkan bunga lily putih itu.

Sena dan Shuma terkejut, Sena menengok kea rah Shuma, Shuma membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Sena kemudian mengambil bunga lily putih itu dari tangan Riku, kemudian membuat Riku berdiri kembali. "Aku menerimamu," ucap Sena kemudian mengecup ringan bibir Riku.

"Syu-kur-lah," gumam Riku kemudian pingsan di pelukan Sena.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sena sambil memeluk Riku yang pingsan. "Terima kasih karena sudah berkorban untukku sampai sejauh ini,"

-o-0-o-

"Selamat tinggal tuan muda Sena, semoga anda berbahagia,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

~END~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Apa-apaan ini? Aneh banget kan? Gaje bin abal gaje bin abal gaje bin abal gaje bin-hmmph!!! –dibekep-

Shaza~! Maaf kalau jadinya aneh begini ya~! m(_,_)m

Romance-nya kerasa gak Shaza??

Silahkan review dan flame diterima… :))


End file.
